Field of the Disclosure
The present invention broadly relates to hanging file systems for desk drawers or the like. More particularly, it relates to an improved hanging file system and a kit for erecting the system that includes a frame adapted to be varied in length and width for holding conventional letter size or legal size hanging files in desk drawers.
Description of the Related Art
The primary disadvantages of most previous hanging file folders systems is a lack of stability or, conversely rigidity, either of which makes the handling of heavy files difficult for the frame to structurally sustain. Bjorn U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,718 discloses a rigid frame with slip button type connection means for attaching the sides and the ends together. See also Barber U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,453, Broek U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,966, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,635 issued to Rariden, Goedken U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,873, U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,080 issued to Hansen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,770 issued to Moore, Alexander U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,127, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,610 also issued to Alexander, Godfrey U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,753, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,933 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,020 to Fotioo.
Pocket folders have been around for a long time, typically however, they have been designed for access from their longitudinal side, rather than top access, consistent with brief case and file drawer access. An alternative usage namely with backpacks, requires the folder to be more easily accessed thru its shorter (typically) top edge since a backpack has a narrower opening than a brief case. It would seem that merely shifting the opening on a known longitudinal file pocket would suffice, but the short dimension of the opening allows less area for the pocket to accommodate the same stack of papers which would be easy to accommodate in a traditional horizontal pocket folder. The shorter dimension allows less space to spread the puckering across and stresses all elements of the pocket leading to early failure.
Another problem with vertical filing is that the papers have a much greater tendency to fall out because the pockets do not cover as much of the paper contents as in horizontal filing. That is because if the pockets are made equally deep as in a horizontal filing, then it becomes hard to remove the papers (due to their lateral span being so much shorter) and the pockets would have to include an accordion sidewall to accommodate the deeper insertion of deep pockets. Accordion sidewalls are expensive, bulky and are less effective at frictionally retaining paper. In short, vertical file pockets present challenges not found in horizontal filing and require different solutions.
A method of manufacture is also disclosed.
The present disclosure in it various embodiments overcomes these problems.